


Десять поцелуев

by TenderRain



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenderRain/pseuds/TenderRain
Summary: — Просто, — Сэм резко остановилась и повернулась к Джону, — сними, — она ткнула указательным пальцем ему в грудь, — эту чертову омелу.— Это…— Приказ, да. И он не подлежит обсуждению.





	Десять поцелуев

Когда Сэм в первый раз столкнулась с Джоном под развешанной по Атлантиде каким-то шутником омелой, это вызвало у нее только легкий приступ удивления. Но она не видела ничего крамольного в соблюдении традиции, пусть и казавшейся ей несколько детской и почти идиотской. Кто ж осудит-то за невинные поцелуи и поймет их как-то не так, когда сам же попадает в точно такие же нелепые ситуации?  
Но вот когда количество ее, казалось бы, на первый взгляд, что случайных, столкновений с Джоном стало выходить за рамки разумного, у Сэм появились некоторые подозрения касательно личности того самого шутника.  
— Да ладно тебе, — почти обиженно произнес Джон, но тут же ухмыльнулся и слегка толкнул Сэм плечом. — Это же всего лишь безобидное развлечение.  
Только вот Сэм уже так не считала и не разделяла его энтузиазма.   
— Это может привести к неловким ситуациям, — раздраженно ответила она, — которых с меня на сегодня уже хватит.  
— Это какие же? Не заметил ни одной, — беспечно ответил Джон.  
Ему, похоже, нравилось ходить по тонкой грани и не доставляло никакого дискомфорта нарушение субординации. Пусть способ и был почти невинным, но все же мог вызвать некоторые подозрения у кого-нибудь.  
— Просто, — Сэм резко остановилась и повернулась к Джону, — сними, — она ткнула указательным пальцем ему в грудь, — эту чертову омелу.  
— Это…  
— Приказ, да. И он не подлежит обсуждению.  
И когда Джон хотел было уже снова возразить, Сэм улыбнулась, почти ласково, и сказала:  
— Просто представь, если я столкнусь с кем-нибудь под дурацким растением, и этим кем-то окажешься не ты. Но у тебя на глазах.  
— Весомый аргумент. Об этом я не подумал.  
— Вот и отлично. Надеюсь, что к вечеру этой гадости уже не будет.

Сэм почти не удивилась, когда поздним вечером обнаружила Джона в своей комнате. Надеялась только, что он, как все нормальные люди, вошел через дверь, а не как в прошлый раз. Ну и, конечно же, на то, что он был достаточно осторожным и его никто не видел.  
— Она все еще висит, — с упреком, но беззлобно, сказала Сэм, складывая руки на груди.  
— А вот это уже не я, честно, — казалось, Джон был искренне удивлен. — И, кстати, об омеле…  
Он приблизился к ней, почти вплотную. И это заставило Сэм отступить и упереться спиной в стену.  
— … ты должна мне десять поцелуев.  
Она изогнула бровь и насмешливым тоном поинтересовалась:  
— И откуда же такая цифра?  
— Это ровно столько раз, сколько ты избежала столкновения со мной, — хмыкнул Джон, протянул руку и, не встретив сопротивления, распустил ее волосы. — Можешь начинать отдавать долг прямо сейчас, — тихо сказал он, зарываясь пальцами в светлые локоны и притягивая Сэм к себе.  
Это был далеко не невинный поцелуй: неторопливый, долгий и глубокий. Почти жадный и голодный: не так уж много у них было моментов, чтобы хотя бы просто спокойно поговорить, о чем угодно, но только не о работе, без лишних любопытных ушей, не говоря уже о чем-то большем.  
— Что-то не так? — спросила Сэм немного изменившимся голосом, когда отдышалась и потянулась за новым поцелуем.  
— Не все сразу, — ответил Джон, покрывая поцелуями ее лицо, шею и ниже, но избегая губ.  
И Сэм оставалось только надеяться, что в эту ночь ничего чрезвычайного не произойдет.


End file.
